


Rediscovering his Sexuality

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Oral, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual exploration, Smut, imagine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon sent me this message: Imagine helping post-WS-Bucky rediscover/explore his sexuality. I've been fantasizing about this and since I don't wanna suffer alone, I'm just gonna leave this here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rediscovering his Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a simple ask....
> 
> But ohhhh boy… imagining this fantasy along with you got away from me! I’m suffering too now. hopefully this lives up to your fantasy. I’ll just leave this here too.

Bucky doesn’t feel like he can trust his own mind or his emotions, let alone begin to think about sex. The only rush of endorphins he’s familiar with nowadays are those that come from battle, from fighting, taking or saving lives.

Spending time with you though, he experiences those emotions he thought were far from his mind. He figured the way he felt light on his feet and the anxiety in the pit of his stomach at your entrance to a room was a conditioned response from training with you.

He thought the pleasure he experienced touching your body while sparring was simply another physical reaction. His dick was hardening just like any other muscle that tenses in battle right?

Wrong.

Because of course in all his time as the Winter Soldier…whether he was fighting a man or a woman or several people at once…he doesn’t recall these urges, the need to touch smooth skin or feel soft flesh pressed against his body.

He thinks he hides these emotions well; the nervousness, the arousal, the need for your presence and attention, or the way he wants to smile when someone mentions your name.

But you see it all.

You’re not blind; Bucky Barnes is one handsome devil, with an emphasis on the brooding exterior. And you’re not dumb either. You see and sense the minute changes to Bucky’s posture and attitude when you come around. You’d actually been offended for a while until the day Bucky had you pinned and you could feel his hard dick pressing into your hip.

It’s after you’ve both showered after training and meet each other in the hall with damp hair and wearing lounge clothes, that you finally get up the courage to kiss Bucky. But he pulls back harshly and you think he’s repulsed.

You walk away, the sting of rejection burning in your eyes. You don’t talk to him for more than a week.

But then Bucky tries to hold your hand and you take the moment to pull him aside into another room to talk.

“I’m afraid,” Bucky admits, the statement clearly hurting his pride. “I hardly know who I am. I can’t trust my mind or my emotions. I don’t know what it is I’m feeling. All I know is I don’t want to hurt you.”

You cup his cheek, brushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and tucking it behind his ear.

“But do you trust me?” you whisper. He nods.

“Yes.”

His breathing is ragged, shaking with anxiety as you lead him to his bedroom.

You strip yourself down, making yourself completely vulnerable without asking him for the same. He can keep his clothes on if he wants. You lay down on his bed and let him explore your body, first with his eyes and then with his hands. It takes him a couple minutes to feel confident enough to use his metal arm, but you welcome his touch all the same. Natural or metal, you love the feeling his fingers dancing over your skin, tracing your curves.

He seems to respond to your hand caressing his cheek, leans into it even. You gently grasp the back of his neck to pull him down to you for a soft kiss. He might want to recoil again but he pushes past the urge and does the opposite, kissing you again and again, deepening the kiss. His tongue runs along your bottom lip, hesitant but asking for entrance which you grant.

His hands get stronger, confident, willing to touch with more than his fingers and actually grasp at your flesh, massaging your breasts or cradling your head to guide your kissing. His breathing is labored when he finally pulls back and you notice that his face is flushed, sweat beading on his forehead.

You touch his chest as a silent insistence that maybe he remove some of his clothing. He removes every layer except for his red boxer briefs. You gently press on his chest to make him lay on his back.

You do everything at a glacial pace–allowing him the chance to stop you if he doesn’t want it. You touch him, showing love and kindness to every inch of skin. He flinches when you touch his scarred tissue where his metal arm begins. Your kiss distracts him.

And then you’re ghosting your hand over the outline of his hardening cock in his underwear. You palm him through the cotton. He raises his hips when you tentatively hook your fingers in the waistband. You remove his last barrier of clothing. His chest is heaving with anticipation as you run your hands over his body. You slowly slide your hand up and down his cock.

He winces at the sensations. The line between pleasure and pain is blurred for him.

He inhales sharply when your lips wrap around him. His hand tangles in your hair and his hips starts to thrust slowly. Primal instinct and lust are taking over.

You hollow out your cheeks, sucking on him and taking him in as deep as possible. Your hands squeeze the top of his thick thighs. They move up to cup his balls and wrap around the base of him as you tease his slit, twirling your tongue about the head.

He grunts and groans…it almost sounds like he’s in pain. But when you look up at him–he seems to love making eye contact with you while his cock is in your mouth–he tosses his head back on the mattress.

“Unngg, fuccck,” he moans, his climax goes down your throat, though you struggle to swallow it in one go. How long had it been since he’d last orgasmed? You crawl up his body, trailing kisses along his hot skin and hard muscles.

“You like that, Baby?” you murmur, kissing his strong chest. Bucky coils his arms around your waist. You hold his chin between your thumb and forefinger and kiss him.

“It’s your turn now, Doll,” he says in a husky voice. One hand slides down to take hold of your ass. He grinds you against him. You’re straddling him and your slick folds slide along his already stiffening dick. 

He bites his lower lip and growls. He wants more. He wants to please you and as much as you want that too, you lay your head on Bucky’s chest. You’ll take him up on his offer soon enough.


End file.
